Looks Like Rain
by Aveira
Summary: A hurricane forces the gang to get together again. What could possibly go wrong...or right, when tweleve people are forced to live in one small home? The usual couples, nothing too weird- Discontinued
1. It's Raining, It's Pouring

_**Author's Note:**__ This was kind of random. I don't plan on putting anyone in any sort of danger…except maybe Yuffie cause she's clumsy, but no super evil monsters or Sephiroth._

"…Looks like rain, doesn't it? Those clouds look so heavy, like they're dragging themselves across the sky." A warm voice calls absently from her seat out side. The sky was dark, several miles out heavy clouds blotted out the sun. There was a chill in the air that wasn't there an hour ago and she could see lightning strike every so often."Is the cellar secured? If those doors come loose we could lose a lot more than just the stock for the bar." She calls out a little louder this time, making sure she got someone's attention.

"Yes, I checked them twice and replaced the hinges. They won't be going anywhere this year, dear." A deeper voice intones from somewhere within the home. "You worry too much, we've locked everything down and triple checked it all. We should leave before that storm reaches us." He speaks softly, feeling a need to comfort the woman still seated in an old rocking chair.

"I know, I know…it's just…what if, you know? What if the house comes down, what if the cellar floods? What will we do? What will we come home to?" Her normally calm voice was tinged with worry; her brow was knitted into a small frown. He places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. She leaned into his touch, sitting calmly for a moment.

"Well, if it happens…We'll rebuild." He says with an air of certainty as she leaned into his touch. "I'll get the kids and our things, Cid should be here soon." He releases her as she stands, nodding in wordless agreement. His normally spiky hair is somewhat subdued by the heavy mist saturating the air, while Tifa's hair had chosen that moment to appear as frazzled as it could. She was continually running her fingers through it, a vain attempt to flatten her mane.

For the last year, since Nero the Sable and Deepground, since Shelke decided to stay with the eclectic band of hero's, life had been peaceful, if not boring. Cloud ran the delivery portion of Tifa's Bar while she did the actual bartending. Yuffie cooked for her on special occasions, but for the most part just helped out around the place with the children that normally lived with the couple. Aside from being a bar Tifa ran part of a newly constructed orphanage. The actual building had been put up toward the center of town and had been named, at Tifa's insistence, the Gainsborough Orphanage. Tifa had funded the construction of the building and housed many of the children in her home until its completion.

Everyone else had kept in contact so far, but then again it had only been a year. Vincent even maintained a reasonable proximity to most everyone in the group. He'd spent some time in Wutai with Yuffie and her father, had spent a month or two with Nanaki in Cosmo Canyon learning about his new family, he even made stops in Rocket Town to get supplies and visit with Cid and Shera. Barret had almost daily visits or calls to either say hello or ask how Marlene was doing. Elmyra had been living with him for the last six months or so, and they were doing quite well, all things considered. It was amazing that such a bizarre, rag tag bunch of travelers…each with a rather unique set of issues…had managed to befriend one another, let alone save the world three times running.

Tifa seemed to notice Cloud watching her, the barest hint of a smile pulling at his lips. She smiled brightly back at him, suddenly remembering she had a risen for a reason.

"Thank you, Cloud. I'll go shut the generator down and phone Yuffie." Tifa slipped on a heavy black jacket to protect her from the cold bite of the air.

"She should have called by now, wasn't she with Barrett and Elmyra in Bone Village?" Cloud turned toward Tifa with a slight frown.

"No, she headed out to check on everyone at the Chocobo Farm. I guess Billy wouldn't just leave without the chocobos, he needed help loading them all onto trucks and getting everything closed up." Tifa looked away, heading down toward the generator. "That boy is so stubborn; he wouldn't just turn the birds loose and let them find their own way. I sure hope that farm can withstand this." Tifa sighed, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yuffie's just as hard headed." Cloud interjected.

"…she better hurry up, that storm should have hit down there by now…" Tifa hesitated a moment, eyeing her PHS suspiciously. She nodded to herself and trudged down toward the generators. She didn't look back when the screen door slammed shut somewhere behind her. She dialed Yuffie's number and waited for the woman to pick up.

" Ye-…Tif..-"Static erupted from the ear piece as Yuffie picked up. "…eading…soon." Tifa listened a moment, wondering if she could hear anything on her end.

"Hurry, Yuffie! Get out of there as soon as you can!" Tifa practically shouted into the phone. A crackle and what sounded like an 'ok' came back before the line cut out. The phone beeped a few times, signaling that the connection had been lost. Tifa smiled to herself. At least they were ok.

She flipped all the switches like Cid had shown her before; made sure the main was flipped to the 'off' side and closed the panel once more. She hurried back up to the deck where Cloud met her with Denzel and Marlene.

"Barret and Elmyra are with Cid. He says Shelke picked up Yuffie's PHS signal a moment ago heading west toward the rendezvous point, generators off I presume?" He nodded to the now dark house. Tifa nodded at him, her face lighting up with a smile at the two kids.

"Ok, you two all packed and ready?" She giggled, excitement oozing from her. Both children seemed relatively aware of the imminent danger; Tifa was hoping that she'd be able to lighten the mood. If she wasn't afraid, maybe they wouldn't be.

"This is like a camping trip from hell." Denzel deadpanned.

"Would you rather stay and get blasted with lightning?" Marlene turned her fearsome little glare on Denzel. "You could blow away and wind up in Mideel!"

"At least I wouldn't have to hear you whine anymore." He met her gaze impassively.

"Look whose talking! I'm not the one being a Negative Nelly." Marlene turned her back on Denzel, arms crossed defiantly over her chest, a deep frown set on her face.

"…a what?" Denzel cocked an eyebrow at her.

"He looks a little like Vincent." Tifa noted as she eyed the two squabbling.

"I don't see it." Cloud cocked his head to one side, analyzing Denzel.

"He does the same thing with his eyebrow, and the way he's almost smiling at her. They look like Vincent and Yuffie arguing." Tifa smiled to herself.

"Vincent doesn't argue." Cloud smiled over at her.

"True." She decided to step in before either had a chance to say anything else. "Alright, that's enough. Where is Cid, have you heard from Vincent?" Marlene took a hold of Cloud's hand, squeezing it a little. He offered the girl a small smile.

"He should be meeting us out in the field as usual; Vincent is already in Rocket Town." Cloud nodded in the direction of a large, empty field. He could pick out the faint hum of the Shera's engines in the distance. "Well, sounds like he's almost here."

They covered the distance quickly; Kalm was still fairly small after all. The massive airship settled easily enough despite the fact that the winds had picked up quite a bit in the last thirty minutes. Short 'hello's' and 'thanks' were given as Tifa, Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene settled in on board.

Barret and Elmyra met them in the galley, Marlene practically tackling Barret in the process, and caught everyone up to speed.

"We be headin' out to Junon, guess we're gonna get the brat from there. Vincent should be meetin' us in Rocket Town; he got a late start or whatever." Barret spoke in an unusually calm manner. "Guess this storm's a real bastard. Accordin' to that robot girl it's one helluva nasty hurricane." He grumbled.

"Well, it isn't every year we get to see everyone, storm just might be a good thing." Tifa smiled as she spoke, the tension lessening the further they were from the storm.

"What do we know about it? Do we know when it should be over?" Cloud absently ran his fingers through the ends of Tifa's hair.

"Probably as long as any other storm, a few days maybe?" Tifa gave Cloud's thigh a pat. "Well, I'm beat; I'm going to go get some sleep before we get to Junon." Tifa rose and made her way to her quarters, Cloud and Barret following suit.

"Yeah, she's probably right. Cid might know more, Shelke's been nagging him all morning with her fifteen minute updates." Barret chuckled at the thought. Cloud smiled in return and stood. They only had maybe two hours before they'd be landing in Junon. Cloud made his way to the deck to talk with Cid, Barret took Tifa's advice and headed off to his room to sleep leaving Marlene and Denzel in the galley to read or do any of the many puzzle books Yuffie had left for them in case they suffered boredom instead of motion sickness on the long flights.

_**A/N: **__No monster's this time. Let me know if you like it at all, suggestions are always welcome :)_


	2. Lady in Red

_**A/N: **__I own nothing, sorry for the wait and I hope you like it. I'm still sticking to no super evil scientists, no Jenova, and no cameos from Sephiroth or any other members of his recently extended family, sound good? If not, you know what to do. Enjoy!_

Yuffie sighed for what had to be the tenth time in the last thirty two seconds. Rain pounded down on her and Billy as they tried to drive the seven multi colored chocobo's across the highlands toward Junon. She wrapped herself tighter in the wonderfully weather proof cloak she'd _borrowed_. The winds had been howling horribly for the last fifteen minutes making it impossible for her to really hear herself think. It was the most horrible sound she'd ever heard, like an angry ghost on the wind…For not the first time she had to wonder why she'd even come out to help Billy. She sure as the day is long did _not _sign up for this. Her thighs began to ache in response to her angry thoughts. _'God, if only it was quiet...' _

'_Had to help out, just had to didn't you? Good Leviathan, I could be in Junon right now, but no. I had to tell little 'Billy the kid' I'd help his-'A_ shriek of surprise erupted from the lead chocobo. An incredibly disoriented grand dragon had crashed down a mere fifty feet from the bird. The howling that Yuffie and Billy had long ago chalked up to the storm's fury, suddenly ceased.

"IT WAS A DRAGON!?" Yuffie yelled at Billy, who having seen the thing fall from the sky, didn't pay any heed to Yuffie screaming the obvious at him. He clucked at his chocobo, bringing it around to Yuffie's side as they ran by, hoping against all odds that the massive beast simply wouldn't notice them.

The dragon, for its part, spun in a few circles, obviously disoriented, until it took notice of the little feathered feast running by. It growled and snapped at the birds as they ran by. _'So much for not noticing. Stupid lizard with wings falling down here of all places...Gods can't a girl-' _Her mental rant was cut short by a squeal of some sort. She cringed as she realized it was Billy.

"What do we do?" Billy squealed in fright, Yuffie winced again at the sound of his voice. Although, she hadn't realized until just that moment that they were just sitting there staring at the dragon. _'Oh crap!' _She turned to shout at Billy, who was equally mesmorized by the beast.

"Run, boy, run!" Yuffie jammed her heel into the bird, the red cloak flowing rather dramatically behind her and subsequently scaring the other chocobos enough to make them run faster.

"We can't _possibly_ out run a _**GRAND DRAGON**_!" Billy screamed again, Yuffie'd have to talk to him about screaming and what not; this was just a little ridiculous and incredibly not manly. However annoying he may be, though, he was right. She pulled her gold chocobo to a stop and readied her Conformer.

"What n'the hay…?" Billy's yell was swallowed by the roars and howls of the wind and dragon. "Yuffie! What're you doin'?!" He yelled a little louder. She turned back at him with a look that could wilt flowers.

"_What do you think I'm freaking doing!?" _She roared back indignantly. _'Gods, it's no wonder he isn't dead yet…seriously of all the st-' _A gunshot startled ninja and bird alike. "What in the name of all that is…_Barret?! _Sweet Leviathan, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you!" Barret shot a smug grin Yuffie's way before unloading on the dragon.

"Someone's gotta save yo' ass, brat!" He called out as he rode by.

"Why I outta!" Yuffie leapt off the chocobo, watching for a moment as the bird ran after Billy and the other chocobos. _'Of all the things I could be doing…' _Yuffie ran after Barret, readying her over sized shuriken. Thoughts of hot tea and a warm blanket made her smile. _'Stupid Billy…' _She sighed, still smiling, _'Guess it could be worse though.' _A green blast of something shot out of Barret's arm and knocked the dragon over. The massive beast hadn't had a chance to really attack at all yet, and from the looks of the fight it probably wouldn't land a strike anyway. Yuffie let her Conformer fly; it nearly hit it right between the eyes, the dragon, however, dodged the weapon and only lost one of the huge horns on the side of its head.

With a mighty roar and a flap of its wings, the now hungry and irritated dragon lifted off, disappearing into the storm clouds above. Yuffie ran over and collected the horn. It was as big as her Conformer, curved like an instrument she'd seen them play at Marlene's last school play. _'Awesome!' _She managed to strap it on with her shuriken.

"Need a lift, kid?" Barret held a hand out to Yuffie, who easily hoped up behind him on the chocobo. Billy had managed to keep all the other chocobos together and relatively calm while the short fight took place.

"So, uh…what the heck are you doing out here anyway?" Yuffie sent a questioning glance at the back of Barret's head. She hoped off of Barret's and onto her own, wrapping the red cloak tightly around her lithe form. Billy tipped his hat to Barret and mumbled a word of thanks before resuming his place at the head of the small herd.

"Shelke picked yer ass up, said you was out 'bout fifteen miles, also said that fu-"A soggy piece of something hit Barret's cheek. Yuffie, grinning like a madman, held up some sort of roll she'd been eating before speaking.

"Language, big guy, sheesh…You know, I don't care. Let's just hurry up and get to Junon. I'm freezing my ass off." Yuffie smirked at Barret's frown.

"Gosh, it's getting colder and the rain is getting worse…" Billy noted, shivering beneath his own layers of jackets and what not.

"Storm's gettin' worse, but don' worry, only take 'bout an hour t'get back." Barret eyed Yuffie suspiciously again. "Why you got the vamp's cape?"

"There's this thing called _'mind your own stinkin' business'_ and you should really give it a try." With her nose in the air she trotted ahead to help Billy guide the birds in.

oOoOoOo

It was just after dusk when Yuffie, Barret, Billy and the seven other chocobo's made it to the 'Shera'. After an hour of grooming, feeding and getting the birds settled in, Billy and Yuffie made their way to the inn everyone was supposed to be staying at. She stowed her riding gear and horn in the stable of the '_Shera'_ with the chocobos before heading inside. She caught sight of Cid, smoking as always, just outside the door.

"Oi, Vin- er…_Yuffie_?" Cid stopped, lit a cigarette, and stared at Yuffie for a moment while his brain caught up to him. Yuffie stood in a red cloak, identical to Vincent's, and a matching pair of black all-weather pants and shirt. "Are ya wearin' Vince's cloak…fer a reason?" Cid gave the ninja an immensely suspicious glance, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"It's weather proof and I'm not…besides, he wasn't using it." Yuffie walked by, waving dismissively at the pilot. "Mind your own business, old man." She laughed as Cid attempted to lung out at her and grab her, grabbing thin air instead.

"Brat!" He spat at her as she dodged him with cat like grace.

"Old man!" Yuffie bounded threw the door, laughing as she went.

"You took my cloak…" A dead calm voice stopped Yuffie in mid prance. She turned and eyed the owner of the voice. "I looked for it for two weeks." Yuffie fought the urge to roll her eyes. True enough, she had taken off just over two weeks ago and had taken his cloak without asking, but in all fairness he didn't appear to need it then. (And it wasn't _exactly _without asking.) Why didn't he need it? He was asleep in his coffin. Yuffie justified it as revenge of a sort.

"Uh, if I recall correctly, somebody was doing their very best impression of a corpse," She made a show of closing her eyes and making a face she assumed dead people made, "and as such did not require the benefits of a nice, weather proof cloak." Yuffie jammed her pointer finger into the man's leather bound chest, smirking as she spoke.

"Yuffie! You stole from Vincent?" Tifa chastised, hands on her hips. Secretly cheering Yuffie on, for she loved to see them bicker as they often did. She may annoy him to no end, but on the same token…Tifa was thoroughly convinced Vincent would be bored to…well death, if it weren't for Yuffie and her irritating ways.

"What?!" Yuffie shot back defensively, giggling as Tifa lifted one shapely eyebrow at the ninja. "I do NOT steal." She smiled a sugar sweet smile. "I borrow for extended periods of time. Besides, Vince was busy playing dead-"

"I was not…" Vincent sighed and Yuffie thought she noticed a hint of a smirk dancing at the corners of his mouth. "I have no other means for a bed, Yuffie. I sleep where I feel comfortable. You have no business taking my things without my permission." Vincent didn't smile, which wasn't unusual, Yuffie did tend to read too much into him and his imaginary expressions. He simply stood there, staring her down rather impassively.

Yuffie shrugged off the massive cloak, carefully rung out what water she could in the door way, so as not to make a mess, folded the thing and handed it back to him. Vincent wordlessly accepted the proffered fabric and carefully set it aside on a chair. Yuffie watched him for a moment longer.

"Jerk." She grumbled at him. He turned to face her, his face still devoid of any emotion. "I thought you were supposed to be in Rocket Town, did you seriously come all the way out here after your damn cloak? Barret could have brought it to you, you didn't have to be an a-" She was going to finish her sentence, had every intention of it in fact, but a face full of some sort of sweet creamy goodness meant otherwise.

"Oh-my-gosh! I'm so sorry, Yuf, I didn't mean to…oh gosh, this is terrible…oh dear." Marlene mumbled a thousand apologies as Yuffie stood for a second, taking in what just happened. Tifa giggled, Cloud let out a snort, and Vincent chuckled. Barret and Cid simply grinned, big toothy grins at Yuffie as she stood in silent shock. Soon the whole room was laughing at Marlene's little mishap, and Yuffie simply stood there grinning to herself.

"Well done, Marlene." Denzel offered the young girl a sly smirk, cocking his eyebrow at Yuffie. "It isn't everyday you can stop that motor mouth- oof!" A well aimed pillow stopped Denzel mid sentence. Yuffie eyed the boy a moment, fully intent on saying something, had her mouth open and everything, when a gloved finger slowly slid down the bridge of her nose. She turned to Vincent, who let the smallest of grins grace his lips for the length of a heart beat.

"Well done indeed…"Vincent mumbled to the young ninja.

"Don't start; I'll do more than steal your _unused_ clothes next time. You know I will." Yuffie ran a finger across her cheek, tasting the substance. "It tastes like vanilla whip cream!" She exclaimed, obviously delighted, which in turn stole her attention away from Vincent and off toward Marlene. Shelke was still on the _'Shera'_ following the storm and working out the flight path it could follow via ShinRa satellite. It wouldn't be too much longer before she had completely mapped out its trajectory and they'd be off again.

"Captain, I have finished with my task. If we are prepared to leave, now would be the best time." Shelke's dull voice echoed over Cid's PHS speakerphone.

"Roger, good work, Shelke." Cid turned to the group, clapping his hands to get their attention. Everyone, except Yuffie of course, turned toward him. "Well, enough horse play. Let's all get yer shit and get the hell outta here! Yuffie, no more sugar or yer ass can fuckin' walk." Cid shouted just over the commotion. He had to physically remove the spoon and bowl from Yuffie's death grip before she finally huffed and bounced, not walked or ran, bounced to the three bags Barret and Elmyra had packed for her. There was a series of other nods and muttered agreements before everyone else finally shifted into action.

"I'm glad you decided to come all the way down here even though you didn't need to." Yuffie whispered to Vincent as they boarded the _'Shera'_. Marlene kept tugging her toward the galley, babbling on about Denzel and what a jerk he was, and how he made fun of her the whole way here, wouldn't play with her, or help her cook…Yuffie had to really focus on Vincent to catch what he was trying to say.

"You took my cloak…I looked for it for-"She rolled her eyes as he grumbled at her.

"Two weeks, yeah I know. I left you a note, didn't you get it? Or have you forgotten how to read in your old age?" Yuffie's smile became a cheeky grin. Vincent, despite being Vincent, smiled with her as they made their way to a comfortable place on the air craft.

oOoOoOo

The flight had been relatively uneventful, save for the horseplay in the galley the whole way there. Billy had gone straight to bed once they'd boarded and Yuffie, having found a pill to make travel far more tolerable, now indulged in the art of 'squash-Denzel's-smug-grin-into-the-carpet-wrestling' which she usually only took part in at the bar. Tifa and Shera cheered the kids on; Barret kept shouting that his money was on Denzel, while Elmyra kept politely cheering Yuffie on. Cloud and Vincent sat quietly watching the little wrestling match.

"At least someone's on my freaking side!" Yuffie shouted indignantly at the crowd.

"C'mon, you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag; I'd like to see you beat Denzel." Cloud chuckled at the look of absolute doom Yuffie sent him.

"That's it…" Yuffie spun around, dropped the ground and with one hand she latched onto Denzel's foot, the other lifting her off the ground in a small sort of hand spring toward Cloud, as Yuffie went over Denzel felt his balance shift. And then up went Denzel, right into an immensely startled Cloud's lap. "You know I'm way too full of myself to let that little comment slide. Although I do kinda feel bad about beating up a little kid just to prove I'm the best." Denzel snorted angrily at her as he scrambled of Cloud's lap, intent on returning the insult. Tifa held a hand up to stop him, moving slowly toward Yuffie.

"Need a better opponent?" Tifa brushed off her apron and adjusted her gloves at the belt before taking a battle stance. Now, the galley isn't huge. It's just big enough for maybe fifty people to sit or stand in. It was furnished with very little since there would only be anywhere from ten to twelve people at a given time on the airship. Yuffie eyed Tifa as she grinned misheviously back at the ninja. "Let's go…"

Tifa was much, much faster in hand to hand than Yuffie was. Yuffie was more on the dodgy side and could easily jump or roll out of the way. Yuffie was a master of sneak attack and her constant attacks from behind had Tifa constantly moving to keep an eye on the little blur of a ninja.

"While I don' mind y'all fuckin' 'round on my ship an all, we are about to land an I don't want nothin' brokin', got it?!" Cid hollered through the intercom at the group. Tifa's moment of distraction proved to be her undoing as Yuffie tackled her to the ground. Both girls lay in a heap of arms and legs, laughing like loons. Shelke stepped into the galley and Yuffie immediately wrapped her arms around the girls' calves, which was relatively easy from her spot on the floor. Shelke fell in an undignified heap beside Tifa.

"That was unnecessary, Miss Kisaragi." Shelke spoke in her ever present monotone, a twinkle in her eye belying her feigned anger.

"Oh, it was necessary alright Miss "I'm-gonna-make-your-house-smell-like-gym-socks-and-grease". You wanna talk "unnecessary" I got a few things I can think of." Yuffie joked. Shelke gave in, smiling brightly up at Yuffie. Tifa, with a helping hand from Cloud, stood to her feet.

"I told you, could be a good thing." She whispered to him while the other talked amongst themselves. "Vincent has been watching her most of the time, he also hasn't put down his cloak. Hasn't put it on, or away…Shelke laughed, Barret and Elmyra seem quite happy, even Shera came this time!" Tifa spoke exitedly. "I'm thoroughly pleased with how this turned out. Well, with the exception of Vincent's little prodigy over there," Denzel sat in a corner, brooding like a mini-Vincent. "Hey," She clasped Cloud's hands quickly before he walked back to his seat. He watched her somewhat expectantly for a moment. Tifa cocked her head to one side, pondering her next move for a second, before she darted forward and kissed him. She felt him smile into the kiss, a hand brushing her cheek. It only lasted a moment before they separated. "I love you." She whispered, his smile grew to a full fledged grin then and didn't leave when he took his seat beside Vincent.

_**A/N: **__Thank you for reviewing, I'm not really thrilled with this one. I think I rushed it, and there are a million and two grammar/spelling errors I need to go through and fix. Any helpful hints are definitely needed. If you enjoy it enough to review, thanks, if not that's fine, too._

_That bit with Yuffie, Vincent, and the cloak...yep, I definitely saw Planet Terror, I just thought that was a pretty funny part. That and the whole "I never miss..." thing. Haven't seen the movie, if you liked Army of Darkness you'll likely enjoy this. _


	3. Little Things

_**A/N:**__ I rewrote this a dozen times. Hope this one turns out the way I wanted. Happy holidays, by the way )_

OoOoOoO

Yuffie sighed, she seemed to do that a lot now. However, she was content to sit alone for the moment, and in her mind that warranted a sigh. She'd gone outside to escape Denzel's unbearable angst fest. He'd been ignoring Marlene, yelled at Tifa, flipped Vincent off twice, and even gave Cloud and Cid a bit of an attitude. She couldn't figure out what he would have against everyone, maybe it was the weather, that or he really was turning into Vincent. Now, Yuffie wasn't known for giving up so easily, but he'd been the meanest to her. She'd tried to cheer him up and failed, he ended up calling her pathetic and useless.

'_Nobody likes taking you anywhere, you're pathetic and you ruin everything, steal from everyone, and you never shut up! Your games are stupid, your weapon is stupid, and everyone spends most of the fight saving your useless butt…and you aren't my mom...just...LEAVE ME __**ALONE!**__'_ She ran the words over and over again in her head, and to some degree he was right. No, she wasn't often invited out. Then again she _had _just recently turned twenty one and as such wouldn't have been invited to many of the things Tifa did before anyway. That, and having the responsiblities as freaking emperess of Wutai, which she kept passing off to Godo. Her games…well, she still thought of them as the kids from years before the whole Deepground thing, so maybe they _were_ a little outdated. Her weapon kicked ass, and she would have kicked his with it if he hadn't been so…so cold when he yelled at her, and if Tifa hadn't scolded her for trying to. She kept thinking she knew what it was, but every time she thought she had pinpointed his problem he proved her wrong again.

So far, it wasn't actually Vincent. Vincent had asked him to pick up his things in his room, it was the second time he had to ask and Vincent tossed Denzel's bag into the hall closet. That was the first time Denzel flipped Vince the bird. The second time, Denzel had been sitting outside and refused to help Cid, Cloud, and himself bring stuff in. Vincent asked him to open the door, and again it took more than twice. Vincent mentioned this, and how Denzel should possibly consider a change in attitude before coming inside. Second time Denzel gave Vince the finger. This time Vincent turned on him, towering over him, he firmly reprimanded him and sent him off to his room. Yuffie grinned to herself, remembering how terrified Denzel had looked in that moment. Vincent had later apologized to the boy, and when Yuffie had asked him why he apologized Vincent gave her _the_ stare before filing her in on his thoughts on the matter. _Was Denzel jealous? Was he angry at something going on at home? _Vincent could be onto something. Yuffie had been sort of watching Tifa and Cloud. It wasn't overt or sickeningly sweet, it was simple. He'd brush past her and smile, she touch his hand as she handed him his keys or phone. They'd smile across the room at one another. They were little things, and Yuffie noticed Denzel. He couldn't get her attention, couldn't stop her long enough to ask a question, couldn't stand being near either of them. So, Vincent coud very well be on to something. It did sort of explain his behavior...but it didn't explain why he gave Marlene, of all people, the cold shoulder.

"Yuffie? Yu, you out here?" Tifa called from the deck, one of three entrances to Cid's home. One in front, one in the back door and the hangar bay which was attached to the side of the house. The hangar was, of course, Yuffie's favorite spot. She loved high places, so the rafters made a perfect place to sit and think. "Yuffie, where in the world are you?!" Tifa sounded as frazzled as Yuffie had felt earlier. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm up here, did ya need somethin'?" Yuffie glanced down where her friend stood, looking this way and that for her.

"Where-oh! Hey, have you seen Marlene? I looked all over the house and backyard and I can't find her. Did she come out here?" Tifa rubbed the bridge of her nose, more than slightly irritated. "I don't know what could possibly be so wrong with that boy. He's been like this for the last month. It's…It's unbearable!" The barmaid ranted, balling her fist up. Yuffie had made her way down from her perch in a matter of seconds, coming to rest just feet from the older woman.

"He's sixteen; it's probably just teen angst crap. We _do _eventually grow out of it." Yuffie smiled her best reassuring smile, not entirely lying to Tifa. "I didn't see Marley, but I think I know where she might be. Billy the kid hasn't been out of the stables for a while, I'll bet my mastered 'All' materia that's where she is." Tifa smiled gratefully at the ninja. "Tell Cloud to take you out for a bit, you've been cooped up, listening to Reeve babble about the horrors of that hurricane for hours, Denzel's PMS isn't doing you any favors either. You need a 'pick me up'." Yuffie grinned, quite proud of herself.

"I think you may be on to something." Tifa chuckled at Yuffie, for not the first time she was grateful the ninja had a great sense of humor. "I need to find Marlene first. I'm worried about her, she's been so put out since he started ignoring her, she keeps blaming herself and-"Yuffie held a hand up.

"And trying to fix a problem that just isn't there, yeah I know. I've seen it somewhere before." Yuffie gave Tifa a knowing smile. "Shoo, I can handle Marlene. Barret and I can cheer her up. Maybe we'll take her when we go grocery shopping."

"Barret's going with you?" Tifa cocked an eyebrow comically at Yuffie.

"Yes! Good Leviathan, nobody else would. Like I can carry all the food this hoard would need." The ninja threw her hands up in mock exasperation. Tifa smiled gratefully and the two headed back to the house. Cloud stood in the door way, a rather upset and apologetic Denzel in tow.

"You have something you'd like to say to Yuffie, don't you?" It wasn't exactly a question, not the way Cloud put it. Especially with the whole lifting him slightly off his feet by the scruff of his shirt nudge.

"..I'msorryIcalledyounamesandpushedMarleneandyelledatyou…" Yuffie stared at him, perplexed, a moment before she deciphered what he'd mumbled. She simply forced a sweet smile and nodded.

"Apology accepted, Denzel." Yuffie glanced at Cloud and back to Tifa. "I'm gonna go find that marshmallow and head out for the store. We'll be back in a few hours."

"U-um…Yuffie?" Denzel rubbed the back of his head nervously, something Cloud did whenever he felt anxious or embarrassed.

"Yes, Denzel?" She stopped, only half turning to face him.

"Can I go…with you and Barret? I mean, if Marlene comes too, can I go…along?" He didn't look up to meet her gaze, but he knew she was beaming back at him. He wished, though, that he had looked up, for not a second later she had pounced on him, vigorously rubbing her knuckles into the top of his head.

"Of course you can, punk! Now lets go get Marley and the Marshmallow and get the heck outta here!" She practically dragged him out of the room then, yelling for Barret, who was probably all the way at the other end of Cid's massive home.

"She never changes, you know? She's always happy." Cloud noted absently. "It'd take a helluva lot to bring that girl down, that's for sure." Tifa smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Take me out, I don't care where we go or what we do, I just need to get away from here, the kids, and that damned radio for a little while." Cloud smirked at the little woman beside him.

"I think that can be arranged. C'mon, Fenrir's still here, we can ride out to Nibelheim." He kissed her forehead gently, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing slightly. She nodded, her head nestled just under his chin.

OoOoOoO

Denzel had wandered out to where Billy had the chocobo's stabled, sure enough Marlene was there. She sat in an empty stall, fiddling with a piece of straw, sniffing every now and then.

"Marley?" Denzel had to search threw a few stalls before he found her. Like Tifa, she had strict control over her emotions. He sat himself down beside her, carefully putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Marlene. I've been treating you horribly lately. I don't know how to make it up to you…but I'll try…if you'll let me."

"You've been so mean to me, for no reason. You ignore me, treat me like a child, you hardly ever do anything with me anymore! It's like I'm not good enough for you…" Her voice faltered as she bit back a sob. "You're supposed to be my best friend…I looked up to you, I-I…" She couldn't finish her sentence; she buried her face in her knees as sobs tore threw her.

"Marlene…" Denzel pulled the younger girl into his lap. "I'm so sorry…after all you've done, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't cry anymore." He tilted her chin up, smiling down at her. She hiccupped and nodded at him. "Why don't you come with us to the store, maybe getting out will do us some good." Denzel wisely suggested. Marlene eyed him a moment, nodding slowly.

They made their way out of the 'Shera', walking hand in hand back to the house. Barret and Yuffie were waiting by Shera's truck, Yuffie glowering at Barret and Barret laughing like a loon at her.

"Look, cupcake, there is absolutely no need for that kind of- Hey ya, Denzel. See you found Marlene. You two ready?" Yuffie gave one last glare at whatever Barret had said, before smiling down at Denzel and Marlene.

"Yep." They said in unison. Denzel chuckled at Marlene and she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Then lets mosey." There was a collective sigh from Barret, Marlene, and Denzel. Yuffie smiled and climbed into the truck. Barret, as it turns out, wasn't half bad at driving. Granted, he still drove like a man chased by Meteor, he did get them to the other end of Rocket town in less than five minutes. Shopping was easy enough, aside from a few minor set backs. Barret, good driver though he may be, was a lot like a five year old in the grocery store.

"Can we get 'Materia Pebbles'?" He held a box of the sugar coated, marshmallow infested cereal.

"No, Barret, we aren't here for junk food, colorful though it maybe…I am not tempted and we do not need it." Yuffie reasoned, rolling her eyes at the man.

"You like materia, why the hell you don't want a cereal made wit 'em?" Barret crossed his arms over his chest, defiantly starring the ninja down.

"Because, unlike your _fat_ ass, I eat nutritious foods and I don't _eat_ magic balls of mako, I _liberate_ them from unsuspecting bystanders and villains! We are not getting a cereal that is 98 sugar and that's FINAL!"

"Can we get some cactuar steaks?" Barret held up said package of impossibly expensive meat.

"BARRET! By the holy light of Leviathan STOP GRABBING THINGS!" Yuffie nearly screamed at the gunman. Marlene and Denzel, unable to hold their laughing in anymore, burst out in a fit of giggles and guffaws. Barret grinned mischievously down at the smaller woman.

"I jus' like messin' wit'cha." He put the last item in the cart and made his way to the check out stand. It took them a whole minute longer to get home than it did to get to the store, Yuffie assumed Barret was driving slower due to the huge amount of food in the back of the truck.

By the time they got back, Cid and Shera were waiting out front. Cid was smoking and Shera was saying something that made the pilot smile. Yuffie grinned to herself; she'd never seen a real smile out of him before Shera. It was a relief, much like how Cloud smiles all the time when Tifa's around. She doesn't even have to be in the same room as him, he just needs to know she's near by and voila, he smiles. She turned to Denzel, who was being a gentleman and helping Marlene out of the truck, and grinned. Another year or two and maybe…just maybe they'll see it.

"Hey, Brat! You gonna just stand there or you gonna help carry this shit inside?!" Cid called out. If he didn't swear and call her names it would have seemed like he was happily calling her. She glared daggers back at him.

"Shut up old man, I'm getting the stuff out of here first." Yuffie emerged with three grocery bags full of smaller things. She marched over to Cid, placed the fresh pack in his shirt pocket and walked away.

"Thanks, bra-whoa!" As Cid took a step, his pants sagged dangerously low.

"Maybe you'll be nicer to me in the future…" Yuffie dangled his belt buckle by a finger. "Hey, Shera. Got you this!" Yuffie tossed the belt buckle and a small shiny package. Shera caught both with ease, smiling back at the wily ninja.

"Ooh, mint…thanks Yuffie. And thanks for doing the shopping, what a bloody nightmare it would 'ave been if I'd gone alone." Shera gave a pointed stare in Cid's direction.

"Wha? Can I have m'damn buckle back? I'll git you one of these day's, brat, you'll see!" Yuffie simply smiled sweetly back.

"I don't doubt it, captain." With that she pranced into the house, followed by a giggling Denzel and Marlene.

Tifa and Yuffie prepared dinner; Reeve updated them on the hurricane, which was looking to be a lot less severe than had originally been anticipated. Red talked briefly about the canyon and Bugenhagen's latest trip, Yuffie commented on Wutai and Godo proposing Yuffie just take up her place as the next ruler of Wutai on her own.

"Wow, so you'd be the first female ruler of Wutai? That's amazing Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed.

"The best part is the no hubby deal. I _so _don't need a husband." Yuffie grinned back at the barmaid as she put the finishing touches on the sushi she'd made. Tifa brought out bowls and plates, set all the food out, and brought some of the best wine she and Yuffie had been saving. Yuffie had a sweet rice wine, and a plum wine from Wutai. Tifa had two bottles of red from Nibelheim.

After dinner, Denzel and Marlene wandered off to another area of the house to watch a movie. Marlene started nodding off halfway into it. She wound up with her head on a pillow in Denzel's lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. It wasn't long after that Tifa found the pair. Denzel watching some bizarre movie about a mythical realm and a fallen star and something about witches and the like. She smiled at the pair, taking extra care not to wake Marlene as she closed the door.

"Hey…how are you?" She sat carefully beside Denzel.

"Fine." He let his arm rest on the younger girls shoulder.

"Well, what seems to be bugging you? You've been moody for months, Zel." She paused the movie, and folded her hands in her lap.

"I don't know. I'm just frustrated with…things. I don't know, really…I'm just angry sometimes and I don't know why." He resumed petting Marlene's hair as she stirred.

"Well, I'm glad to see you smiling now. Get to bed soon, yeah? Poor Marlene's been so tired lately. She worries about you constantly, you know." Tifa caught Denzel's eye.

"I know…" He had the barest hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Goodnight, Zel." She kissed his forehead, and carefully kissed Marlene's before leaving again.

She made her way quietly to her room. Cloud lay awake, reading a book on ancients and the Cetra mythology. Tifa smiled warmly over at him, he lay shirtless, only wearing a pair of drawstring black pants. His hair was slightly tousled; he was frowning in concentration as he read. The click of the door closing caught his attention. He turned toward her, caught up in the smile she wore. He sat up slowly, he rose to his feet with a sort of feline grace and fluidity, his well sculpted muscles rippling ever so slightly. He smiled back at her and she took the first step toward him. The met somewhere in the middle of the room, lips urgently seeking one another. Whisper soft voices echoing the others thoughts.

"You are so beautiful…" He'd whisper.

"I love you…" She'd reply, breathless in delight.

"Forever…I love you, Tifa." He can hardly say the words, it's as though he might burst, with all the love he has for her. He may not be able to say exactly what he feels…but he can _show_ her. Which he does, and by morning she's sleeping soundly, wrapped in blankets and a pair of strong arms, a smile lingering even in sleep. Blue eyes watch her, smiling down at the woman in his arms. He wanted the next hour to pass as slowly as possible; moments like these for them were few and far between. He loved the kids she took care of dearly; he also enjoyed lying in bed with her just as much. He smiled again and nuzzled up to her neck, taking in the smell of her hair, magnolias. It was intoxicating, though not much about his fighter wasn't. He chuckled lightly to himself, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter, kissing her neck once more, and taking one last look at her before closing his eyes to sleep.

_**A/N: **__A little Cloud/Tifa fluff there at the end, as was requested ;) Sorry, no Vincent and Yuffie, but I think I made up for it with Denzel. That one will definitely stay as it is, I don't do…well you know, they're too young (or at least she might be) to be in any sort of meaningful relationship. I think she's like fourteen or younger, I don't remember how old she was in the game, meh. Anyways…Like it, hate it…whatever, if you feel like saying anything, that'd be great. Thanks for reading._


	4. What a thing love is

_**A/N: **__My freakin' internet has been broken, or this would've been up yesterday. You know, if you like this enough to make requests I am more than happy to try and fit them in. I actually appreciate the help ;)._

OoOoOoO

Dusk had settled on their second night, the winds had picked up slightly, sending everyone indoors for warmth and comfort. All but one.

A scarlet, tattered and worn, cloak billowed in the distance. On a hill not far from the shelter of Cid's home, he sat. Quiet as ever, contemplating his life as it had been and as it was now. The daunting task of immortal, and in years to come, _only_, defender of the planet was already beginning to wear on his conscience. How would he, a single man, defend an entire planet? Strong as he was, he _was _only _one man._ Being immortal didn't really help in that matter. It was actually more of a burden. It meant he'd have to meet new people over and over again. He'd have to think of others before he could even think of considering his emotional and spiritual well being. He'd have to be known by all, and somehow eventually cared for by them in one fashion or another. He'd never have anyone to share it with, no one to understand him, no one that would be able to share in all his victories and failures…from beginning to end. There would always and forever only be his will and his secret pain.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and silent misery that he failed to notice the soft padding of bare feet on the green grass. He caught her scent, that sweet smell that reminded him of Wutai in the spring, assuming it was another memory coming to haunt him. He bowed his head, resting his forehead against one bent knee, slouching forward ever so slightly. Two smaller arms wrapped themselves delicately around one shoulder and the other around his midsection. He felt her shudder against his back, deeper still, and his heart felt her tears as they ran down his neck where her cheek had come to rest.

"I love you, I love you, and forever…I'll love you. Please, _please_ don't do this. Not here, not now…not while we're still alive. _We_ love you, Vincent." Her voice was soft, just as a memory should have been. However cold he may have been prior to that fateful day so many years ago, the day he was born again, even he could not ignore the willful woman at his back. Not when her whispers broke his heart and soul, nearly cracking the stoic mask of indifference he wore.

"…Yuffie, there is no reason for you to worry…" He turned slowly, a sudden dawning of realization breaking across his face. His eye brows rose slowly as he cautiously turned to face her, eyes widening marginally. Their eyes met and for a moment he could see every inch, every thought, dream, desire, every little thing that angered or delighted her. He could see right through her and into the future. A future where he would have had all the things he was suddenly so afraid of losing. He opened his mouth to speak only to feel her lips pressed against his in a feather soft kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, lips tingling with a long forgotten feeling, and that free fall feeling that sent his stomach to his knees. The only outward sign he was unable to conceal was the slight shake of his hands as they slowly moved toward her of their own accord. Her lips ghosted once, twice, and a third time across his before his hands reached her. He pulled her in slowly and gently, afraid pulling too quickly would either break the illusion or scare this wonder of wonders away. Another sob bubbled from her softly shaking lips as he applied more force to the kiss, his grip on her tightening as one hand that had found her hip and another that now wrapped its clawless fingers into her hair began to simultaneously pull her toward him. His tongue, oh that cantankerous tongue of his, drew slowly across her bottom lip, moving of its own accord and thus causing it to quiver yet again. Although, this time he was more sure out of pleasure than sorrow, as his name slipped from her lips as a breathy whisper.

He gently, and with as much strength as he could muster, as it was surprisingly difficult to release the siren like beauty before him, he pulled back enough to lean his forehead against hers. Her black hair mingled with his and her eyes remained closed. Her breathing hitched and slowed as he took in equally shallow breaths.

"I will live your lifetime a thousand times over…You will grow old, whither, and die…and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I see you dying everyday, as every breath you take brings you and the others closer to a day I'd rather not live through." His voice wavered, barely noticeable to even her expert hearing. "I would give all I had to know that one day I could…die." His deep voice resonated within her, shaking her all the way to her core, her heart nearly broke as he tilted her chin up, and for one, brief, moment, let her see his soul. The hollow, empty, and haunting beauty of it was enough to break her. Silent tears poured from her quicksilver eyes, a ragged sob escaped her and she did the only thing she knew to do when her heart and mind were in so much pain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his hair, and let the darkness swallow her. She begged, pleaded, prayed to every god she knew for a way to either extend her life or shorten his. She would have given everything for him to not feel this way, for everyone to be as happy as they were when they first arrived.

Vincent held her fiercely and let slip a single, silvery droplet from the corner of one eye. How fierce was their love? No one would ever know…save for the two to whom it mattered most. _'Just this moment, just one more breath…love. When will this nightmare end…?'_ His mind reeled momentarily at the realization he was slowing coming upon.

He'd die a thousand deaths just to have this moment, that love, that compassion, and her unbreakable spirit loving him with every single ounce of her tiny being. This…_this_ moment was what it had all been for. Every fight, every brush with death, his demons, and hers, this was what made the unending sea of time seem so suddenly and completely bearable; he had the love of a Goddess, a ninja, a warrior, a princess, and a woman he held near to his brittle husk of a heart. He had all that was barely contained in her heart given and freely shared with him and _only_ him.

He held her tighter then, a gust of wind giving his cape just the help it needed to flow, dramatically as always, and wrap around them as they knelt, wrapped in a sort of tragically loving embrace.

OoOoOoO

Tifa had been staring aimlessly for the better part of ten minutes, just staring off into the nothingness of the twilight night sky. She'd been so transfixed on a single hill where a wildly flailing strip of crimson fabric flowed freely, that she didn't notice until it moved that Yuffie was standing there talking to it. She then, with her impressive powers of deduction, realized it wasn't the cloth she was talking to, but the man notorious for wearing it. She watched the interaction between them, saw Yuffie crumple beside him, kiss him, and collapse into him. She couldn't stop the twinge that traveled up her spin as Yuffie collapsed into the gunman's arms and he held her. It wasn't the fact that Yuffie was kissing him, it was the fierce look he had, that eerie glow his eyes held when he was fighting for something he truly cared for, it was the incredible display of emotions as they each took a turn dancing across and through his eyes. A gasp caught in her throat, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from saying anything aloud.

She sensed Cloud behind her before he said anything. "What are you so caught up…in? Is that-?" Cloud caught sight of what she saw, a look of pure wonder forming slowly from his eyes all the way to his smile.

"Yes…" Tifa whispered hoarsely. She turned, unable to watch any longer, and burrowed her face in his chest. "It hurts too much to watch her love him, Cloud. I want, I wish there was some way, some _thing_ we could-"He shushed her, placing a finger gently against her lips.

"Don't, don't you start fixing them before they've even broken. They care for one another in their own, difficult way. You knew he cared for her from the beginning, during Deepground, before, and after. We all knew, and he'll out live most of us-"It was her turn to interrupt.

"You mean, you haven't told him yet?" Tifa held Cloud's gaze dazedly, her mind forcing itself back on some sort of track. "That could change his outlook dramatically, especially…" She turned her dazed stare back on them. Vincent held Yuffie in a kiss that could melt the ice of the Northern Crater. A slow smile crept its way onto Cloud's face, his eyes glittering with mischief and mirth.

"If he knew about you and I he _would_ give into her love, and he would give in completely." Cloud's lips brushed Tifa's cheek, sending a heat coursing through her. _'If he only knew…' _She giggled at the feeling, leaned back against him and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do believe you're right there." She began as the loud banging of a door, followed by a familiar string of curses, and stomping feet came to join them by the window.

"What the hell 'er you two lookin' at?" Cid grumbled. Cloud nodded his head in the direction they'd been staring. Tifa grinned at Cid's blush. "The…fu-" a resounding slap stopped the Captain cold, Shera stood just behind him, the back of her palm raised in a threat to repeat the strike if he even thought in that kind of language. "Sorry, God's Shera…ya hit like a damn prize fighter." Cid rubbed his sore jaw as her angry stare faltered, a smile peaking from behind her eyes.

"You said you would watch your mouth, _dear._ I was merely…reminding you." Shera cooed back at him, gently caressing the red area where the flat of her palm had made contact earlier. Cid smirked back at her.

"You wanna see somethin'?" She nodded. Cid pointed out two figures, cloaked in blood red fabric, looking tragic and beautiful all at once, as their lips carefully and somewhat urgently sought the others.

"What a thing love is." Shera remarked, offhandedly. No one spoke, simply nodding their agreement. They watched for a moment longer, then deciding it was time to leave them be, they left, continuing on with whatever they'd initially been doing. Tifa took one last glance back. A ghost of a smile played at the gunman's lips as his eyes met her wine colored depths. She inclined her head forward ever so slightly, a barely perceptible gesture. He nodded his head back slowly, turning his attention back to the woman in his arms. Tifa saw her say something, probably a question as to where his metal claw was. She saw Vincent smile and reply, seeing her smile in response to his answer.

"What a thing, indeed." With that, Tifa made her way to the largest room where everyone was planning on watching a movie together.

OoOoOoO

Yuffie remained in his arms, motionless, for quite some time. The sun had long since set and the temperature was dropping rather quickly. She had intertwined her fingers with his, marveling at the perfect flesh that had previously been hidden beneath the metal gauntlet. She reveled in the feeling of his body behind her, the way he held her, his free arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"To think, if it weren't for the storm I never would have seen you…like this. You would've continued to rot away in that coffin." Yuffie spoke slowly, her voice barely above a whisper. He picked up on the slight waver of her voice and the emotion she was trying so hard to hide behind it.

"I doubt I could have maintained my distance for long, Yuffie. I care for you more than you could possibly know." His voice caused a million different nerves to light up, making her tingle from head to toe.

"I would have waited a lifetime just to hear you say that." She said slowly, turning her silver gaze on him. A slip of a smile graced his features. "Speaking of storms, I wonder what the latest is…"

"We should likely head back, Tifa appeared to be worried over you." Yuffie's head whipped back around at that.

"Tifa? When was she out…you saw her from here?!" She laughed at his nod. "What, do you have telescoping eyes or what?" He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"In a sense, I do have enhanced vision you know. Some of my enhancements _did_ prove useful after all." He made a motion to stand, carefully nudging her to do the same. "And yes, I saw Tifa and she appeared to be concerned. It wouldn't do to have her worry over us anymore than she already does." Yuffie nodded, still in a slight trance.

She stood before him, staring at the ground intently. Her fears and worries were consuming her and she felt as if she may burst at any moment. She found herself scared to face whatever happened after this life without him.

"Yuffie…" She slowly lifted her eyes to his. He gently cupped her cheek, caressing it in a soothing sort of way. "Aren't you the one telling me not to worry about the future before it happens? These things, these are bridges we shall cross when we come to them…together." He dipped his head ever so slowly toward hers.

"I love you, Vincent…" Her voice was a breathy whisper. His lips came crashing down upon hers suddenly and forcefully. Burning her threw and threw. It was like touching the sun, for her, every whispered word from his lips bringing her closer to a feeling of pure rapture.

"_I…love…you…"_ He couldn't say them, but he felt certain she knew he felt it. The pulled apart to catch their breath, her laughter sounded like silver bells, something he hoped not to soon forget. They made their way back to the house, going through various rooms until they found everyone sitting together, entranced by some movie. Yuffie and Vincent took a seat together on one of the unoccupied loveseats on the side of the room. Denzel and Marlene had fallen asleep together, lying side by side on the floor in front of the television. Cid sat, staring intently as Shera dozed off with her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. Tifa offered a smile to both Vincent and Yuffie, giving Cloud's thigh a quick squeeze before returning her attention back to the movie. Barret and Elmyra had also fallen asleep together on the loveseat opposite Vincent and Yuffie, and surprising no one said anything of Vincent holding Yuffie, or noticed him absently kissing the top of her head.

Once the movie ended, those not already asleep made their way up to their respective rooms. Tifa following Cloud into theirs, whispering a goodnight to Vincent and hugging Yuffie, whispering into her ear conspiratorially.

"Good night, Yuffie. Don't be afraid…no matter what, don't run from this. I know how hard it can be to love someone like him, and I know how much it will and does hurt. You are strong enough for this." She smiled down at the slight woman. Yuffie nodded numbly, turning to head to her room. A strong arm caught around her waist, opening a door to her right and guiding her inside. He carefully removed what clothing would be uncomfortable to sleep in, and wordlessly aimed her toward the bed. She formed herself to his body as he lay beside her, drifting off to sleep soon after. With one last look at her, he too closed his eyes, joining her in sleep.

_**A/N: **__I wasn't actually going for something this weird or sad. I was really, __**really **__tired when I wrote it. Sorry it's short and everything seems to happen at break neck speeds. The lack of sleep is robbing me of what little ability I had to write. I do promise to steer clear of making this a recurring theme, I mean there will be an explination and what have you...but it isn't going to be a quest to make Vince mortal. Since this was on request and didn't come out AT ALL how I wanted it, there will be an incredibly fluffy chapter coming up in a chapter or two. Hope you find some sort of enjoyment in this...R&R if you please._


	5. The New News about Gnu's

_** Before you ask, no...the chapter title has NOTHING to do with the story...I was just tired. **_

_** A/N: Inspired by an idea I originally wasn't going to go with but I seem to be rethinking that. I think I should be able to update more frequently now, I'm almost done with my stupid psych class. Anyways, thanks to all of you who review, I love and feedback and/or suggestions. Thanks for reading! ;) Ave.**_

_**:.As a side note, I don't actually know the first thing about hurricanes; I picked it because it's a big scary storm. So, forgive me for being either wrong or excessively vague with some details.:**_

OoOoOoO

"It appears that most of the damage has been localized along the shoreline, areas such as the Golden Saucer, a rather large section of Kalm, and Old Midgar have also been heavily damaged. Mideel, the famous chocobo ranch, and Gonanga Village are finally out of the worst of the storm and some residents have already begun to head back home to begin repairs. WRO officials released a statement early today stating repairs shall begin immediately, WRO chief has this to say…" A shot of Reeve Tuesti came up on the screen, Yuffie and Tifa giggled and cheered him on from their seat on the couch.

"Guys, Reeve's on T.V., hurry up and get in here!" Yuffie yelled to the rest of the house. They were soon joined by Cloud, Cid, Barret, Vincent, Shera, and Elmyra.

"There has never been a storm system of this size recorded, our emergency preparations and planning for the worst paid off as no lives were lost and the damage was minimal in all housing areas. We shall begin repairs in all areas affected immediately with the WRO reserve; Rufus Shinra has donated a large sum of gil and time to the restoration project, as has AVALANCHE-"Another cheer from everyone in the room. "We have a great staff, and many volunteers for this project. The great efforts made by all the surrounding towns has been just astounding, Wutai has sent supplies in the form of everything from food and building supplies to soldiers of the Wutaian army to help rebuild…It has truly been miraculous how all the world has come together for those less fortunate. Rocket Town, most notably, has put people up in all of their four hotels, as has the Golden Saucer, all free of charge. They've even gone as far as to feed the families staying their free of charge…" The short speech from Reeve ended. Yuffie did a little victory dance from her seat on the couch.

"Awesome! I freaking _love_ my dad!" Yuffie said laughingly. Cloud laughed at her antics. Vincent gave a barely perceptible smirk at the young woman.

"Shut it, brat! Tuesti's still yappin'!" Cid grumbled, leaning closer to the television as he did. "I was hopin' he'd say more 'bout the Ranch, if Billy got back okay." His voice trailed off as he became more absorbed in the news cast.

"Surveyors, in the two most heavily damaged areas of both Old Midgar and Kalm, have been able to collect valuable data while the eye of the hurricane was passing over. One surveyor stated _"There is hope for the old city yet, she has held together threw some of the worst the world could throw at her and she's just as beautiful now as she was forty five years ago."_ Well, I'd have to agree, looking at these photographs from both before and during the storm show that there is hope despite the seemingly terrible conditions of this storm." At that moment a series of snap shots of downtown Kalm, where 7th Heaven was, and to Cloud and Tifa's shared joy, still stood with nothing more than broken windows and a tree down over the front patio.

"Man! Even our bar is crazy tough!" Yuffie chimed in, almost as excited as Tifa that the bar had remained largely unhurt. There were a series of shots of Kalm and Midgar, everyone gasped and groaned at the sight of very few other areas being as lucky as the bar to escape harm. An entire block had been wiped out, it was terrible to see.

"At least we can help rebuild, right?" Cloud remarked, giving Tifa's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "This is nothing, a drop in the bucket, compared to the other things we've seen this world through. We can…we will rebuild and everything will be fine." Cloud smiled warmly at the wine eyed woman. Yuffie cringed inwardly, silently jealous for a moment, her attention was drawn away from the horribly heart warming sight by something much better.

"One of the most astonishing discoveries through the whole event has been this," A camera panned around, giving an excellent view of the buildings decrepit walls and decaying floor boards. The doors, which hung by rusty, exposed bolts, swayed gently of their own accord. Inside, the building appeared to have been gutted and was clearly in a terrible state of disrepair. For all intents and purposes it looked awful, until the camera panned around to the center of the chapel. The hole in the floor had filled with water. Lilies had forced their way through the floorboards, giving the building a sort of ethereal quality; it was as if Aeris herself had been there the whole time. Yuffie felt a sudden sorrow fill her heart, her eyes misted over, and an arm found its way around her shoulder. Tifa looked down at her with a knowing smile.

The announcer continued to explain the buildings history and background, including a certain ancient who had tended to a small flower garden all those years ago. The flowers were now flourishing thanks to all the rain; it appeared to be in the same shape it had been after the run in with Kadaj and his gang.

"The church is now a monument left in honor of the Cetra, Aeris Gainsborough, who was also a former member of AVALANCHE." The camera panned around to the rest of the church and ended on the flowers again. "These flowers are a testament to her, and as you can see, are thriving. Where much larger and clearly newer buildings, failed to stand and crumbled to the ground in this storm this church has remained up and appears to not have sustained _any _new damage thus far…" Tifa nearly squealed at the sight of it, it was more beautiful now than ever before. Vines, covered in smaller white flowers, traveled up the sides of the building. The lilies seemed to glow and shimmer in the early light of morning; the remaining supports were covered in a soft moss giving them a greenish tint.

"Well, that puts all my fears to rest. If her church can make it and our bar made it, our orphanage had to of made it. I had better call them and see how they're doing. They only went as far as Costa Del Sol, they didn't say if it was in the storms path or not, but I'm sure it's alright, they're probably just as happy as us to see everything is really ok…" Tifa rambled on, fumbling with the phone Cloud handed her. He smiled up at her as she continued to mumble excitedly as she dialed Sylph, one of the care takers who had taken care of all the children in the orphanage.

"It may be far enough out of the storms reach, it only went to the other coast, and over Midgar. I'm sure Sylph and the children are fine." Cloud offered a reassuring smile as he stood. He gave her a quick kiss, taking the remote from her.

"I'm sure you're right. I'm done with the news, I don't think Yuffie…" She glanced around, spotting her in the door way of the kitchen, laughing softly with Vincent. "…Yeah, Yuffie's done with the television." She smiled softly at Yuffie who had grinned like a Cheshire cat before leaving, Vincent close behind. "You guys can watch whatever you'd like." Tifa smirked as Cid hooted excitedly; Barret following suit and all three crammed themselves onto the couch, flipping to the sports channel. She glanced back to the door where Yuffie and Vincent had been standing, a permanent smile gracing her lips. She hit the send button, all worry fading the instant Sylph's accented voice echoed through the phone.

"Oi, Tifa! We're 'avin a bloody great time 'ere!" Tifa laughed outright as the woman giggled, trying to fight off the children as they formed a small swarm, all trying to get the phone at the same time. "'Old on, I'll put the bloody thing on speaker!" Tifa held the phone away slightly as loud cheering from all the children came through before Sylph's voice came back softly. "There, talk away luv." Tifa listened as every one of the children told her about the storm and how it "lighted up the sky" and "sounded like uncle Barret's stomach roaring!" She was surprised that the children seemed to take it so well, although they'd only caught the very edge of the storm, a short thunderstorm over one night. The other three days they'd been out swimming their hearts out in the crystal blue waters of Costa Del Sol's shores.

"So, who had the most fun?" Tifa felt her heart warm at the sound of cheering and giddy answers bubbling from the children.

OoOoOoO

Yuffie walked with Vincent upstairs and out onto the roof. He sat with his back against the window and she sat, carefully, between his legs, her back resting against his chest. Wordlessly, he engulfed her within his cloak, wrapping his arms around her small frame. They sat for a time, neither speaking. They sat motionlessly, save for the occasional flutter of the scarlet hued fabric.

Yuffie briefly closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the man behind her. The warmth of him, even through the thick leather he wore. But what most drew her attention…the steady, strong beat of his heart within his chest. It beat, unfaltering, relentless in its mission to sustain his life. She tried to think if she'd ever heard anything so beautifully tragic in her life. Forever…it would beat endlessly, tirelessly…forever. Yuffie thought about 'forever' and after a careful two and a half seconds spoke softly.

"Forever _is_ an awfully long time, ya know." She shifted about for a moment, trying to find just the right spot. His firm hand gripping her hip stilled her movements.

"It can be…" He concurred, letting out a small sigh as she shifted against him again. He could never figure why she couldn't seem to sit still for more than a moment or two. She turned her gaze up to his, a question across her slight features. For the first time he really seemed to notice her almond shaped eyes, the way they seemed to glisten like the purest sterling. Her lips and their ever present grin, and the honey hue of her skin, which made her appear to glow no matter where she was, the simple curve of her cheek and her slender neck. Her lips quirked up into more of a grin as he continued to admire her unique beauty.

"You know, from the moment I met you I knew that without a doubt, you were amazing." She felt Vincent chuckle lightly behind her. "Anyone who has met you would agree, too, so don't deny it. You have this intrinsic goodness, despite the whole possessed by demons, flowy blood red cape, and vampire get-up. I've sort of always known you'd wind up sticking around, you've found somewhere you belong, where you're wanted and needed…where you're free." Vincent quirked an eyebrow, momentarily stunned by Yuffie's sudden eloquence. He'd always thought, well with the sudden and often times heart wrenching moments she'd shown that she truly was wiser than her now twenty plus years of life, he'd sort of known she was more than just a hyperactive, teenage ninja…girl. Alas, his silent reverie wasn't to last, for just as he was coming to all these sudden revelations she jammed her finger in his chest and with her trademarked 'I am ninja, hear me roar' glare spouted off, "It's been a hellacious journey to get your emo ass this far, so don't go crawling back to your stupid box!" He couldn't stop himself from smirking at her.

"I have no intention of returning there." He replied simply. She turned her back to him again, pulling herself closer to him.

"I always thought this was just something like a childish crush. I never realized I felt so…" Her voice was just over a whisper when she next spoke. She smiled at the feeling of him holding her, wanting her to be right where she was.

"Passionately…" Vincent finished his voice low and deep. She nodded in response._  
_

"I feel as if I've always known it would be you. From the moment you saved me from Nero, when I thought…thought you were gone." She sucked in a breath as if to muster the courage to continue. "I'm just some silly teenage girl to you, I mean I was. I never, ever, thought you'd reciprocate my feelings. It's funny, too. I remember being crazy-"

"As do I." His lips quirked up at her giggle as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

"I remember thinking about you constantly, worrying every single day, hoping and praying that you were safe, and most of all…crying. I never really cry, at least not for nothing ya know? I thought you were gone forever, like forever ever kinda gone. It was…" She shrugged and made a motion with her hands, carefully picking and choosing her words. She let out a sigh, looking right up into his crimson eyes, searching for something, an emotion or rejection maybe? He wasn't sure; he only knew he couldn't move, even if he'd wanted to. She'd surprised them all many times over the years, but this took the cake, twice in the last forty eight hours she'd floored him... If she felt it odd to have such intense feelings for the gunman, she had no idea how tormented he felt. Torn between being three times her age, immortal, and enraptured with her purity. It was guilty, terrible, beautiful, and perfect. He was trapped…and for once it didn't disagree with him.

"It was terribly empty… it hurt to know you may never be there to haunt a corner, speak, frown, be angry with me…that…that I might never breathe again." She finished in a whisper, her voice breaking slightly. He felt his breath hitch as she shuddered against him, unable to exhale suddenly. She lifted her gaze up to his again, surprised to see his infamous mask of indifference had slipped and he was starring with equal parts compassion and surprise.

"You've…grown up, considerably, in the last few years." Vincent felt a slow burn building from his finger tips to somewhere in his chest, like an impulse he _had_ to fulfill. Impulse? He didn't have impulses; he had that trained right out of him. Surprise number three. He dipped forward before he knew what was happening, his lips brushing against Yuffie's. He felt her smile into the gesture.

"You think? I still feel kinda…well, immature. And Cid _still_ calls me 'brat'." He kissed her again, cupping her cheek with his metal gauntlet. "Tifa says the same thing though, Cloud thinks I'm a little batty from all my time al…" another kiss cut her off.

"Yuffie…" He whispered before dipping in for another gentle kiss.

"Hm?" She nipped at his lower lip, earning herself a chuckle from the gunman.

"Be quiet…" She chuckled softly as she playfully punched him in the shoulder as she nodded her consent.

OoOoOoO

Rain fell like tears from the heavens. Yuffie sat quietly, staring somewhat forlornly out the window as the torrential down pour continued, despite her silent pleading. She sat, swathed in little more than a slight frown and a soft bed sheet, Vincent sleeping beside her, snoring softly. With her worry over her country, how her father was handling everything with her gone, and whether or not Edge would even be there when they got back, crowding her mind there was little room left in any part of her to even consider the events of the night previous…though she had no reason to worry that she'd done something _she'd_ soon regret. In fact, that was the furthest thing from her mind.

At the thought of him she turned her gaze back on him. Watching him as he slept, the slow inhale and exhale, the warmth his body radiated. She idly thought him something of a space heater, their windows were still slightly fogged and the room was a good ten degrees warmer than even the adjoining bathroom. She smiled warmly down at him as she gently brushed his obsidian locks away from his face. He absently turned into the touch, mumbling something incoherent as he did.

"Who would've thought…me 'The Great Ninja…' whatever." She chuckled to herself before continuing. "That I, Yuffie Kisaragi, klutz extraordinaire, the _'brat'..._that I would have you." Yuffie kissed his finger tips and threaded her hand with his as she slid back into place beside him, relishing that very fact. _'He's here…he's really, really here.' _

"I did not take part in the name calling, and I believe you to be quite talented as far as ninja go." His voice was a thick whisper, still heavy with sleep, her eyes immediately locking onto his.

"You do?" Her voice was a tiny whisper. He nodded wordlessly as he tightened his grip around her waist, eyes still closed. "…Thank you, Vincent." He opened one eye, watching her. She ducked her head, a shy smile gracing her features. Her cheeks were slowly tinting a lovely shade of pink and she made sure not to make eye contact with him.

"What is it?" He questioned, shifting to lie on his side and face her. "You disagree?" She shook her head slightly in response. "Why, then, do you shy away from a simple compliment."

"It isn't _that_ simple. First, it isn't everyday that Mr. Tall dark and twisty goes around complimenting people. Second…no one has ever said that before." Her voice trailed off slightly. She instantly felt childish, regretting ever saying anything. He sighed, pulling her closer and closed his eye again.

"Hm…Perhaps others are simply unable to appreciate you." He answered simply, kissing her shoulder lightly. "I am not dark and…twisty." She smirked at that, gently kissing the crown of his head.

"Are too…" She let her eyes close again, relishing the feeling of his arms around her and allowing herself to sleep for a little longer.

OoOoOoO

"Have you told Yuffie we're leaving yet?" Tifa carefully stacked her bags together, along with Marlene, Denzel, and Cloud's.

"No, I'll go tell her." Cloud turned and walked to the stairs. "YUFFIE GET UP, WE'RE LEAVING!" He turned to Tifa, who stood with her mouth agape. "What? I don't want to go running up the stairs all the way to her room.

"Cloud! People are still sleeping, what the hell…why? Pack this up and get it on the _'Sherra'_…_please._" Tifa huffed, dropping his bag unceremoniously on the floor. He scoffed as she dodged his attempt to kiss her, swatting him away.

Tifa casually made her way to the younger woman's room. She made to knock when the door swung open revealing Yuffie, in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, and Vincent in his usual leather sans the cape. Yuffie had been about to tell Vincent he should go back to Edge for a while when Tifa squeaked meekly as the taller gunman nearly walked right over her.

"Pardon, Tifa, I didn't realize you were standing there." Vincent politely steeped around her. Yuffie smiled at the bartender.

"What? You look flustered." She smirked.

"Cloud's an idiot…are you all packed?" Tifa shook her head ruefully.

"Yes, we were just on our way down. Vincent is going to stay in Edge for a while, get a new apartment and everything." Yuffie babbled excitedly as the trio made their way downstairs.

"Yuffie! Billy left you a note!" Marlene came flying through the back door, a scrap of paper held in one hand.

"Ooh, I wonder what it says. When did he leave?" Yuffie glanced up a Tifa with mild concern.

"Yesterday I think, sometime in the afternoon. Since the weather was better he wanted to take the chocobos over land. There was a ferry last night heading back toward Midgar." Tifa absently began fixing Marlene's hair as the girl stood out of breath, obviously proud of her findings.

Yuffie opened the note and began reading aloud. "Dear Miss Kisaragi, Thanks for your help. See y'all back at the ranch! And Billy signed it with a little stick choco, see?" She showed the drawing to Marlene, who giggled at the silly picture. "Not a man of many words I guess." Tifa chuckled at Yuffie as she stuffed the note in her pocket and collected her bag from the pile Cloud was trying to make.

"Hurry the hell up! It's time to leave!" Cloud jumped as Cid came barging through the same door Marlene had, barking orders. "C'mon, y'all aint the only ones wit somethin' that needs doin'!"

"Honey, please use your indoor voice. It's much to early to be shouting and such." Shera smiled sweetly at the pilot. Cid bowed his head, slightly embarrassed, nodding his consent before heading out the door and back to the _'Sherra'_.

"Well, off to rebuild Midgar?" Tifa glanced at those present. "Where are Barret and Elmyra?"

"On the ship already, so's Nanaki, Cait, and all the food! C'mon, Denzel's waiting!!" Marlene stamped an impatient foot before running out the door. Tifa laughed lightly as the girl barreled back out the door, shouting something at Denzel, who in turn bolted for the airship.

"Well…let's mosey." Cloud smirked, holding the door as Tifa, Yuffie and Vincent made their way out to the airship. Shera was already on the deck, standing beside Cid, waving down at the four. Yuffie was anxious to see how badly the other side of the world had been damaged, was anyone dead, lost? How many would be without homes? She was also a bit nervous about seeing her father. She'd left as Empress, having no husband, and now she had Vincent, who was not a full blooded Wutaian, a former Turk, and possibly a vampire. She smirked deviously to herself. Ok, so maybe he wasn't a vampire..._per say_...but he was immortal and he wore black leather with a kick ass blood read cape, that just screamed vampire, at least to Yuffie it did.

For the hundredth time she glanced at the gunman beside her. They were standing on one of the outer railings, watching the world go by, they had been out there almost an hour and so far, nothing was completely destroyed. Maimed, yes, but all of it was fixable. She watched him, his hair danced in the wind, caressing his cheek. His cape had been left in the galley with everything else. He turned to glance at Yuffie, the barest of smiles gracing his lips.

"So…what are we?" Yuffie turned away, blushing furiously.

"What aren't we?" Vincent countered, leaning onto his elbows. "We are…whatever you'd like us to be. What is they call it? 'Boyfriend?'" Yuffie laughed at this.

"That hardly seems like something you'd ever be…" She spoke softly, her face falling slightly. "An Empress hardly has the right to be bedding just anyone…not that it wasn't special, but you know what I mean, right?" Vincent nodded in understanding. "I am supposed to be...uh, 'whole' for whoever my husband may be, so even though the rules have been bent for now, I will still have to be careful." Vincent thought for a long moment, staring blankly down at the railing. He looked up finally, turning to her with a rather serious look on his face.

"Suppose I was to 'court' you…as any potential suitor might?" Yuffie felt her heart hammer in her chest, she almost couldn't breath from the sheer excitement.

"You mean you'd…you'd-" Vincent captured her lips quickly, in a gentle kiss, smiling a secret smile just for her. She felt like squealing in delight. "You don't think we're moving too fast to you?" He shook his head.

"We do not have to marry tomorrow, if that's what you mean. We could wait a while…after all, I have plenty of time." His smile faltered only slightly, anyone else would have missed the change and passed it off as the blink of an eye or a momentary distraction. Yuffie knew better.

"We'll find a way, Vincent, we'll find a way to change whatever is going on with you. Reeve and Rufus have the most advanced laboratories, more so than Hojo's lab…we can fix this." Vincent's smile had completely fallen, he stared with a look she'd never seen. It looked like…hope. He had hope for the first time in a long while. "I love you…" He couldn't stop himself, he held her firmly against himself, kissing her with all the passion he could muster.

"Thank you…" He whispered hoarsely, kissing her again, unable to speak anymore.

Tifa had been about to go out and ask if the pair wanted lunch when she witnessed what had to be the most amazing display of affection, or really any emotion, from the normally stoic gunman. She smirked and decided against interrupting them and made her way back to the galley.

"They comin'?" Cloud sat another tray of sandwiches down. Tifa shook her head, a silly grin seemingly stuck on her face.

"Say, when was the last time we went out on a quest for something? Does Sephiroth count, or was it the whole thing with Deepground?" Tifa cocked her head to one side, her brow furrowed.

"Deepground and all that with Vincent wasn't so much a 'quest' as it was killing them before they killed us. Sephiroth…that was more quest like I guess, as it involved all of us and we were actually looking for something." Cloud kept setting food out and setting drinks down. Barret, Cid, and Nanaki came in the door laughing, Cait Sith sat atop the fire cats head, arms crossed in what one might assume was frustration.

"Why do you ask?" Cloud turned around, suddenly Barret, Cid, Cait, and Nanaki were watching her intently. She smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"I was just thinking I agree with Yuffie, and it's high time we went questing for something, just one more time before we all grow old and are forced to live vicariously through our grandchildren." Tifa ruffled Marlene's hair.

"Y'know, that aint a bad idea." Cid replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I 'gree wit da cap'n, what we lookin' fo?" Barret smirked, adjusting his mechanical wrist.

"I believe I can answer that." Nanaki never looked more like a cat than when he grinned the way he was right then. "You wish to seek a cure for Vincent and Cloud." He stated matter-o-factly.

Tifa nodded. "What do you say? Even if we don't find anything," She smiled sadly to Cloud, "I think it'd be worth a try." They all cheered their agreements. Cloud leaned forward and kissed Tifa sweetly on the lips.

"Even though we've come to terms with it?" He asked simply, a faint smile gracing his features.

"Well, I wouldn't want to say I never tried." Tifa shrugged, smiling back. Cloud kissed her once more, more passionately this time.

"Eeew, we _are _trying to **eat **here, y'know." Denzel whined, causing everyone to burst into peels of laughter.

"So that settles it, once we've finished helping Reeve and made proper arrangements we'll set off." Another chorus of cheers and whooping erupted from the gang, earning everyone a death glare from Denzel. Tifa couldn't wait to tell Yuffie, she was almost possitive the little ninja would go off on her own otherwise, and besides...this was something that kept _everyone_ together.

OoOoOoO

_**A/N: I didn't know exactly where I was going half way through this so it's a little effed up, but whatever, hope y'all like it at least a little. The Vincent/Yuffie business was to make up for my uber sad chapter. The next few probably wont focus really at all on any of relationships going on, it'll hopefully be full of awesome plotness…or something. Read…review…enjoy ;) **_


End file.
